The present invention was first described in Disclosure Document Registration No. 514,458 filed on Jul. 1, 2002 under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7122 and 37 C.F.R. xc2xa71.14. There are no previously filed, nor currently any co-pending applications, anywhere in the world.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to accessories for motorcycles and, more particularly, to a crash bar for motorcycles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the last several years, motorcycles have increased in popularity. Many enjoy the pleasure and freedom provided by their bike when commuting or touring across country. As popularity has risen, so have manufacturers"" production of designs for accommodating the latest style, performance, technology and basic consumer demands. However, when touring across country or when traveling over significant distances, many riders experience discomfort in their legs and feet due to a lack of selectivity when positioning their feet; a problem which has continued to go unaddressed.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device which supports a motorcycle rider""s feet in a stable and more comfortable riding position in a manner which is quick, easy, and effective. The development of the crash bar for motorcycles fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,890 issued in the name of Vertucci discloses a combination leg shield and crash bar for motorcycles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,171 issued in the name of Hesse discloses a deflector mounted on each side of a motorcycle designed to protect rider against wind pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,313 B1 issued in the name of Christensen discloses a motorcycle exhaust pipe heat shield and method of making the same.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,474 issued in the name of Rupert discloses an adjustable motorcycle foot rest being removably coupled to the crash bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,427 issued in the name of Webber et al. discloses a combination foot peg/lock holder for a motorcycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,918 issued in the name of Peabody et al. discloses a telescopic foot- rest for a motorcycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,859 issued in the name of Cheng discloses a foot peg for a motorcycle having a replaceable friction member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,947 issued in the name of Metzger discloses a shield securable to an exhaust pipe which provides protection from heat given off by the exhaust pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,799 issued in the name of Millican discloses a footguard for three-wheeled or four-wheeled motorcycles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,812 issued in the name of Bothwell discloses a motorcycle frame.
And, U.S. Pat. Des. No. 395,024 issued in the name of Baratti discloses the ornamental design for a heel guard for motorcycle heel rest.
Consequently, a need has been felt for a device which supports a motorcycle rider""s feet in a stable and more comfortable riding position in a manner which is quick, easy, and effective.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a crash bar adapted to be mounted specifically to HARLEY-DAVIDSON SPORTSTER(copyright) and EVOLUTION(copyright) models from 1986 to present in order to provide rider with a means for supporting rider""s feet in a more comfortable and stable riding position.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a crash bar mountable to a conventional motorcycle which provides protection against damage should the motorcycle fall over.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a crash bar constructed of tubular, chrome metal.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a crash bar being easily mounted to the frame of a conventional motorcycle via nut and bolt assemblies.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a plurality of foot support surfaces from which rider may select.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a plurality of spherical-shaped, chrome abutment elements serving as restraints against which a lateral, outer edge of rider""s feet bear, thus preventing rider""s feet from slipping from the crash bar while riding.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a crash bar for motorcycles is provided and includes a crash bar adapted to be mounted specifically to HARLEY-DAVIDSON SPORTSTER(copyright) and EVOLUTION(copyright) models from 1986 to present in order to provide rider with a means for supporting rider""s feet in a more comfortable and stable riding position. The crash bar is designed and configured so as to prevent slippage of rider""s feet therefrom and to provide the motorcycle with protection against damage should the motorcycle fall over. The crash bar is of a tubular configuration constructed of steel and defines an elongated, horizontally-oriented top member having opposing ends which extend vertically downward a length therefrom at an angle of approximately 90xc2x0 until curving outward so as to form a generally C-shaped portion. Each C-shaped portion provides a first foot support surface.
A lower end of each C-shaped portion extends downward and inward so as to form an arcuate-shaped portion. Each arcuate-shaped portion terminates into a flange which is mounted to the metal frame of the motorcycle.
The top member provides a second foot support surface, thereby providing rider with a plurality of foot-resting positions from which to select to facilitate comfort. The top member is mounted to the metal frame along an upper portion thereof, adjacent to the engine, via an interconnecting means.
A plurality of spherical-shaped, chrome abutment elements are welded to each opposing end of the top member. An abutment element is also welded to each C-shaped portion. The abutment elements provide a restraint against which a lateral, outer edge of rider""s feet bear, thus preventing rider""s feet from slipping from the crash bar while riding.
The use of the present invention serves not only to support a motorcycle rider""s feet in a stable and more comfortable riding position, but also serves to provide the motorcycle with protection against damage should the motorcycle fall over.